Mother Hens
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: AU story. I just wondered how our three over protective mother hens respond when their youngest is in the hospital.


DISCLAIMER: Don't own :(

AU story but I'm sure you all can figure out what landed the youngest in the hospital.

* * *

"How much are you going to be giving him?"

"325 mg."

"And what is that you're giving him?"

"Acetaminophen."

"Why are you giving him that?"

"With his concussion a headache is given. I promise we are giving him the medicine he needs."

"The chart says surgery is possible."

"The blow from the explosion was intense that we are watching his ribs, kidney's, and lungs to make sure nothing got ripped."

"Doctor on here is a very good doctor, I've heard good things about him."

"So he's going to be okay?"

"As long as infection doesn't set in on his wrists where we had to stich some of the tearing and as long as he doesn't cough or pee blood he will make a full recovery."

"He woke up dizzy yesterday."

"Concussion was very brutal so he'll be dizzy and nausea for some time. If it doesn't pass in two days we'll do a brain scan to make sure everything is okay."

"Gentlemen, what have I told you about bothering the staff while they work?"

Everyone in the room, except for the young man in the bed, turned to see an older man standing in the doorway of the hospital room. "Porthos, get your feet off the bed and sit in the chair correctly, Aramis put the medical chart back on the bed where you found it and get our of the poor woman's way, and Athos, for Gods sake stop glaring at her like she's the enemy."

The three men in the room pretty much did as they were told, and the nurse let out a sigh of relief she never knew she was holding. It was none stop questions from the three men in the room the moment she started her shift. She was warned by other staff members to just do her job and ignore the men in this room as they never seem to leave. No matter the time there was at lest one of them in the room with the young man, that was sleeping right now.

"Captain Treville, we are only making sure that…"

"Aramis, I know what you're doing but I'm getting tired of getting phone calls from here about you three."

"We're not that bad," Porthos said.

"Porthos, I got a call that you refused a doctor to enter the room one day."

"He wasn't a regular doctor or nurse that comes in here."

"He's a trainee," Treville said. "He just wanted to meet some of the patients and watch a doctor or nurse work so he could see how they handle situations. Aramis, I'm getting calls you are practically telling the staff how to do their work."

"One was going to give him too much medicine."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black when I know for a fact you take too much pain medicine when you get a headache." Treville turned the last man, sitting in a chair at the head of the bed like he belonged there. "Athos, I got a call that you nearly growled and almost removed a doctor from the room when he was checking d'Artagnan's ribs and don't get me started on you making the staff members uneasy with your glaring."

"The doctor didn't need to push so hard on his chest when he knew for a fact they hurt."

"He needs to know how much pain he's in so he knows what to give him. Now, I don't want to get any more phone calls or I'm going to ban you three from this room until d'Artagnan is cleared to leave."

"Good…luck."

The nurse, who still continued to work even with the dressing down the three men were receiving, almost laughed the men in the room tripped over themselves to get to the bed. What they didn't know was he was awake the moment the Captain of the police department made his appearance but he made her keep quiet. She moved out of the way and was about to leave when Treville stopped her.

"I'm sorry of they were bothering you."

"I assure you Captain, they are not the first worried worts we have here. Though I will say they are the top annoying when it comes to questions but we do understand they are worried about their partner."

Treville watched her leave and turned to watch the three men gathered around the bed as they got another tongue but this time from their youngest. He turned to leave, smiling know that the three older men were not just watching over a partner but a younger brother.


End file.
